Key Lime Martini
Key Lime Martini is one of the protagonists of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, she is voiced by Tara Strong in some projects. C8cfd4acacb3e885d3aa2853efb32778 Contentshide General Information Personality Appearance Gallery General InformationEdit Key Lime Martini is one of Strawberry Shortcake's best friends in Berry Bitty City. She works and lives at Key Lime's Green Mart in the city and keeps everything very organized and in its proper place. Key Lime is usually seen with a book or reading one and has many types of books ranging from cookbooks to flower books to organization books. Her color is azure blue and her icon/symbol is a blueberry, usually depicted as a big blue glass sphere/orb with a single green leaf. PersonalityEdit The usually mature and brainy girl of the group, Blueberry knows many facts retaining to just about anything. She spends so much time with books that she always knows exactly what others need, or where the specific topic they need will be located in her Green Mart store. She is full of knowledge and very well-mannered, which sometimes can confuse her friends since they struggle to understand her. With her sharp wit and knack of more then just average knowledge, Blueberry is a genius when it comes to organization, making plans, maps, and schedules... as long as it isn't overly complicated! She also has a surprising knowledge of trap making and pranks. Normally though, Key Lime is reserved, sweet, and soft-spoken. She tends to be thoughtful of others and is a caring friend, but sometimes she forgets some things and may accidentally hurt someone's feelings or offend them. However, the moment she realizes she has done something, she will attempt to fix it in her own way. Possibly because of her vast knowledge and above average intelligence, Blueberry isn't always modest. Once in a while she can act like a know-it-all and be just slightly stingy or rude. Whenever something seems fake or unreal, she will go out of her way to prove it wrong, but only because she believes it's the best thing to do and she will quit if proof is given to her. She also has a habit of obsessing over things and has no problem whining whenever she's unhappy. Her crankiness has also come up multiple times during the series now and then, showing that Blueberry can be a little mean when agitated. She also has a bit of clingy-ness in her and can get jealous kind of easily. Despite all this, Blueberry will stand up for what is right and never backs down from her friends. She never loses sight of her morals and voices her opinion often. Blueberry doesn't stand for mistreatment and does everything in her power to make things right. Blueberry always tries to keep her friends in line and is almost always the first to admit her mistakes. Blueberry brings the logic and level-headedness to the group and truly cares for her friends. That love for her friends helps her to be humble and modest and tells her that her freinds mean more than anything to her. However, Blueberry is really fun and friendly and likes to read stories to baby Berrykins. She is mostly modest and very kind, friendly and polite. AppearanceEdit Blueberry is a fair skinned girl with bright azure-blue colored eyes and dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist and is always brushed neatly with straight bangs to the left of her face and everything else pulled back with a purple and blue knit-themed headband with a big blue orb resembling a blueberry on the right side of it. Her lip gloss/lipstick is a pale lilac-pink color. Blueberry Muffin's color theme consists of dark shades of blue, bright green, and dark lilac. Her main outfit consist of a light blue ruffle-lining shirt with dark blue spots underneath a blue t-shirt like jacket held together at the chest with a small blueberry shaped button. A short blue skirt with a purple belt like part at the top, green striped pantyhose and blue moccasins, resembling her headband. In one of the books, Key Lime can be seen wearing a dress resembling Strawberry's alternate outfit. A green shirt with green gem on her chest over a green shirt with green spots, a lilac ruffle skirt and normal headband with the same pantyhose and shoes. For formal events she can be seen in a light green dress with a green jacket like top over it and a purple headband with multiple blueberry gems on it. For winter, Key Lime's typical outfit consist of a green coat with light fur trim at the neck, bottom of her coat, and ends of sleeves. She also has lilac mittens, her normal pantyhose, and cute green stitched winter shoes with blue fur trim on top. Category:Strawberry Shortcake